Ohana
by Naley2006
Summary: The series of visitors Quinn and Baby Beth get. Glee!Group, Hints of Puck/Quinn, Brittany/Santana, and Rachel/Finn.
1. Ohana Means Family

**Title: **Ohana || A Series of Visitors

**Rating:** PG/PG-13 I guess.

**Summary:** Quinn and Baby Beth's series of visitors.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, ect, ect. Obviously if I did, things would be going a lot differently.

**Author's Note: **The idea came to me awhile ago when I was trying to write a Brittana oneshot. I'm not sure what made me think of it, but I thought it would be a cute try. There will be nine parts, so obviously some visitors will be paired up, have fun guessing who (although they are quite easy to guess, nothing shocking). This is just the opening part, and I tried to include everyone, but ended up going a little overboard on the Brittana. lol. Anyway, all the members of Glee will have their own chapters, so make sure to keep reading!

Read and Review!

- 

The waiting room of McKinley General Hospital was eerily quiet as the Glee club sat in various spots throughout it, obviously waiting to hear news of one Quinn Fabray and a certain little Baby Fabray. Even after their loss at Regionals (they hadn't even _placed_) they had chose to come together as a family (even though everyone was sure Santana would deny doing such if it ever got out) and be here for Quinn.

But this is why the entire Glee Club, minus Puck and Mercedes, was sitting on pins and needles waiting to here about the pregnant (but now not so pregnant since they were unsure whether she had even given birth yet) blonde. After Regionals, Mr. Shue had ushered them all to the hospital and told them to pick a spot and sit until they got wind of what was happening.

Of course, they all pouted and complained, but took a seat none-the-less. Tina had wheeled Artie over by the tv, where they both watched some late night talk show that was playing. Mike and Matt, still looking down, took a seat across from them. Finn promptly followed, plopping down on the other side of Tina. Rachel seemed to follow suit. Santana, who was definitely not a follower and still wanted to keep a bit of her HBIC-ness intact, took Brittany's hand, not even bothering with pinkies anymore, and lead her over to a seat near the magazine racks and children's play area. Of course, Brittany immediately picked up the nearby multi-colored blocks and started building a mini-town with them.

Then there was Kurt. Without Mercedes, the boy realized he felt more alone then he ever had. He was singled out in a group of well..._groups._ Rachel had Finn, Mike had Matt, Artie had Tina, and Santana of course had Brittany. He brought his eyes back to the Latina and the blonde on the floor. He basically had two choices. Join the larger group around the tv, which was playing some old talk show he was positive was from the 1960's, or risk the wrath of Santana and find some company in Brittany, whom he had become close to.

In the end, he decided the latter would actually, and surprisingly be better company. So on his way over, he made a pit stop at the little coffee station beside the vending machine.

"Black, no creamer, one packet of sugar?" Kurt managed to say as he stood in front of the slightly darker girl who decided this would be the best time to send a glare his way. _Of course_.

Kurt's hopes rose as the menacing glare turned into a wary look as she actually took the coffee. He held out a snack he had gotten from the machine and nodded towards the blonde on the floor who was happily building a small farm now. Santana, who suddenly dropped the HBIC facade, nodded and he slipped to the floor beside Brittany before holding out the sugary treat.

"Sorry Britt, a twinkie was the best I could do."

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at her apolegetically.

"It's alright, thank you Kurt." She looked at him with bright eyes and the brightest smile he didn't even know was possible before turning her deep focus back to the town she was creating.

He saw Santana, who was slightly above them on a hardly comfortable hospital chair take a magazine and start lazily flipping through it. Taking the opportunity, he started to strike up a conversation with Brittany.

"What are you building, Britt?"

She smiled the impossible smiled again and started pointing everything out.

"It's a town, silly. Over in this corner is the house Santana and me will live in once we leave Lima." Kurt noticed out of the corner of his eye the Latina's face perked up from the magazine at the mention of her name. "And this is the park right in the middle. It's where Quinn will take baby Beth Drizzle and where me and Santana will walk our dog, who of course will be named Dory. And over here..."

Kurt couldn't help but glance at Santana, wondering when the girl was going to 'shush' the girl, because he was pretty sure Brittany was promptly spilling most of their personal discussions and plans. But when he did look up, he couldn't miss the small smile and how her gaze faded into the town. Possibly imagining their life once they got out of Lima, in that small white house Brittany had built, walking their small puppy in the park beside each other. Finally out of the walls of McKinley High, unjudged and together.

Of course, he would never find out if that was what she was thinking (of course, he wouldn't ever think of asking) because at that moment a nurse, who looked young and kind, clad in a light yellow set of scrubs made her way out into the not-so-silent-anymore waiting room.

"You all must be who I was sent to look for," She smiled at them and her sounded cheerful, not like the fake stuff, but the real legit jolly kind," I am supposed to let you know Miss Fabray is doing perfectly well, she delivered a healthy seven pound, eleven ounce baby girl."

The sudden loss at Regionals was soon forgotten by the wonderful news they had gotten from the nurse. They each started buzzing with plans and gift ideas before they were kindly interrupted by the nurse once more.

"You all can take turns visiting, no more than two at a time though, and Miss Fabray had asked for a Mr. Shue first?"


	2. Mr Shue

**Title: **Ohana || A Series of Visitors

**Rating:** PG/PG-13 I guess.

**Summary:** Quinn and Baby Beth's series of visitors.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, ect, ect. Obviously if I did, things would be going a lot differently.

**Author's Note: **I had this finished a few days ago, but decided just to post it on my LJ for a few days, then share it with you guys :) Anyway, not sure about anyone else, but writing Mr. Shue made him seem like a creeper to me. But I hope I accomplished something. Also, the length of this seemed a little short to me, even though it's longer than the opening chapter. It was two pages on word, but I use a larger font for some reason so it seems longer. But I promise the chapters should get longer as the visitors go on!

**Faberittana** - I updated as soon as possibly, so hopefully wish granted! Thank you, Brittany building the little town had begun just insignificant, I originally just wanted to mention her playing with the little kids toys, but it grew into a whole Brittana thing and I couldn't help but think 'I could totally see her spilling all their mushy plans for the future to Kurt'. Thanks again!

**AlwaysAndForeverOTH** - Thank you! And you will find out the answer to that guess in this chapter, but really, nothing is completely set until I write the last chapter, could go either way ;)

**Avivush** - Fluff is my middle name :) Well, so is Brittana and Quinn and Baby Beth-Drizzle. My like, 50 favorite things in the universe! Haha. Actually, as I said above. Things concerning Beth-Drizzle's future won't be decided until I type it up in the very last chapter. As for Finchel, just keep reading :)

_Read and Review!_

- 

The impossibly curly haired teacher looked up from his spot with the larger group by the tv. His forehead couldn't help but wrinkle. _She wanted to see him first?_ As he stood, he ended up chalking it up to the fact he was her teacher.

"Okay guys, you all have been wonderful so far, can you manage another few minutes without causing any trouble?"

Mr. Shue smiled with the reassured heads bobbing from all over the waiting room before following the yellow suited nurse through the double doors and down the long hallway. He couldn't help but notice her scrubs were also printed with small saffron ducks all over, and when he thought of ducks, he chuckled as the word _ballad_ came to his mind.

Soon, he was standing in front of a wooden door, numbers on it stating it was Room 133, and a clipboard beside listing the name _Quinn Fabray_ clearly on the top. He had to admit, a nervous feeling had climb into his stomach.

The nurse opened the door and led him into a medium sized room with a single bed. He noticed a clear hospital bassinet sat by the door, _Baby Girl Fabray_ written on the top.

At first, Mr. Shue wasn't sure why he had that feeling in the pit of his stomach. Somewhere between butterflies and the sudden urge to throw up. Then, one name came to mind. _Terri_. The night he had found out she was faking her pregnancy was also the night she had let spill that she was planning on recieving the baby from Quinn Fabray.

His eyes wondered passed Puck, who was laying on a small couch beside the bed, completely nodded off, to the young blonde haired girl sitting up in the hospital bed, a small pink bundle in her arms.

The baby in her arms was beautiful. As he silently moved closer, he couldn't help but notice the little girl looked almost bald with the blondish peach fuzz hair, had it not been for the very noticable dark steak running straight though it, looking almost impossibly like a mohawk.

He also couldn't help but remember this was the baby Terri was going to use as their daughter. This baby girl in Quinn's arms had almost beomce _his_. If Terri's plan had been pulled off, he would be sitting with that same baby girl in his arms. Rocking her to sleep at nights, teaching her to sing, watching her first step, listening to her first word, helping her through her first tooth. Her first birthday, first day of school, threatening her first boyfriend.

"I'm sorry."

Mr. Shuester hadn't even realized he was gazing off and didn't even know how long it had been since the nurse had left them alone, with the baby in Quinn's arms and Puck sleeping across the room. It hadn't even occured to him he hadn't said one word since he stepped in the room and that the blonde across from him had just spoken.

"You didn't do anything Quinn, really, there's no reason to apologize."

Quinn quirked her eyebrow in disbelief. Was the teacher kidding her. She had hatched a plan to give the baby in her arms to his fake-pregnant wife to pull off as their own kid and fool Mr. Shuester. But that was all in the past now, she had realized, and now only nodded her head slowly.

The baby in her arms started to move slightly and she looked up at him from her spot on the bed. "Do you want to hold her?"

He nodded and as she handed the pink blanketed bundle up to him, she realized that was the last answer she expected.

"If you don't mind me asking, Quinn, I'm a bit curious, what are you planning on doing?" Will Shuester questioned softly as he looked at the baby in his arms. This little girl, she was never his. She would always be Puck and Quinn's, from the hazel eyes to the small mohawk on her head, to the soft, nimble fingers he was sure the baby had got from her mother.

The room went quiet, if that was even possible after the silence they had just wafted though. He noticed Quinn looked like she was considering things over in her head, but in the end she just shook it. Like when you try to get the bad images from a nightmare or scary movie out of your head.

"We're giving her up for adoption."

His face fell a bit at that statement, even though he knew all along that was what the ex-Cheerio had planned on doing. He realized it would be better this way. The baby would grow up in an unbroken home with a loving family, given everything Puck and Quinn never had. But Quinn's unsure face broke his heart.

Much like it had been broken the night he found out Terri faked her pregnancy. Not because he lost her, he sensed that coming from a mile away. Things were too good, too perfect. No, his heart had broken when the thought of holding his little daughter was burnt to pieces. That was a pain he wouldn't wish on anyone. His baby hadn't even been real, and he couldn't even begin imagining how Quinn would feel when she handed this gorgeous girl, who looked like such a beautiful mixture of her and Puck, over the parents who would never feel the same feeling she felt for that baby.

Mr. Shue handed the baby back to her before turning his mouth up in a small smile.

"By the way, I think you've probably got a good ten anxious people out waiting to get a glimpse of this precious site, want me to send the next one in?"

Quinn nodded and her daughter cuddled back into her arms, ignoring the protests of '_you will never be able to let her go if you grow that bond_' from the one nurse she had promptly dismissed and asked for the other one wearing the yellow scrubs to bring her baby to her. Her daughter grew inside of her for nine months, giving her up would've been hard either way.


	3. Mercedes

**Title: **Ohana || A Series of Visitors

**Rating:** PG/PG-13 I guess.

**Summary:** Quinn and Baby Beth's series of visitors.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, ect, ect. Obviously if I did, things would be going a lot differently.

**Author's Note: **I actually had this chapter finished right after the last one and had posted it at my LJ, and had planned on posting it here soon after. Then vacation among other things got in the way, so I hope everyone doesn't hate me for taking so long! I also wanted to give individual replies to the reviews, but I've been getting many of them and I don't want to take away from the fic, so just thank you so much to all the people who review, that's what pushes me to write more!

Author's Note 2: Also, sorry for the short chapter, I was sort of afraid I could only keep writing Mercedes so long until she ended up out of character.

_Read and Review!_

- 

"Oh, bye Mr. Shue."

As Will was leaving he had almost managed to bump into Mecedes Jones, who was walking back in the room, and knock over the hand full of coffee she was balancing.

"Here you go, Quinn," Mercedes stated as she handed a cup of lemonade over to the blonde (her choice instead of coffee).

Quinn smiled greatfully. She knew everyone thought the friendship she and Mercedes had just came out of the blue, but she wasn't sure if she could've done this all tonight had it not been for her newfound friend. Besides, she couldn't help thinking, Santana and Brittany were _polar opposites_ and no one was surprised by their friendship. _Okay, maybe that wasn't a good comparison_, Quinn thought as she shook her head to get the images of what their 'friendship' really was (thanks to one sleepover she just had to wake up in the middle of the night at).

"Now, where's this baby at?"

"In the bassinet over there," Quinn told her as she pointed her head towards where Puck had, yet again, fell asleep on the couch. The clear plastic bassinet sat beside said couch, a sleeping pink bundle inside.

"You did a good job Quinn, she gorgeous. Of course, she's no chocolate thunder, but she's the damn cutest vanilla cupcake I've ever seen," Mercedes told her, in that sassy tone that made Quinn laugh quietly.

"Thank you."

Mercedes gave a small nod before turning away from the sleeping baby and baby daddy. Quinn noticed she was no longer in her performance attire, and she couldn't help but wonder, Mr. Shue had said the whole group was there. She hoped they had at least gotten changed into something more comfortable. As the girl opposite her came nearer, she also knew (from living with her for a short while) that what she was about to say was probably serious.

"Look Quinn, I really like how we've become friends and everything, and you know I'll always be there for you, my family will too, so I don't want to over step any boundaries. We were just wondering if adoption is really what you are going with. I mean, if you are having second thoughts, like I said, we are hear for you and there's enough space in the room you've been staying to add a crib and everything...," Mercedes sped through the speech. She had been planning it, but was pretty sure it had come out more of a mess than she had planned it to, and silently cursed the one time her diva-ness would leave her hanging.

Quinn looked around the room, stopping her gaze on the sleeping Puck and baby, she couldn't help but be hesitant. They _couldn't_ do this. Just the thought of their little girl growing up in a broken home. She knew if they kept the baby they would struggle through school, her and Puck would give the family thing a try, after school he'd end up working some dead-end job while she took night classes. Their salaries barely able to make do. Finally he'd get bored with her, or she'd get fed up with him and one of them would end it. Then that little girl would be left in the middle, all alone, growing up in a more broken household than their own. She couldn't do that to her daughter, _their_ daughter.

"Thank you Mercedes, for everything, but we're giving her up for adoption."

Mercedes smiled politely at the girl," Alright, just know if you change your mind, you always have us, do you want me to go get the next visit-?"

_"But I want to see her __**now**__!"_ The stylish diva was cut off by a loud whine outside of Quinn's hospital door, then by the harsh reply. _"Shush B! You have to be quiet, Mr. Shue said to wait, if you can't wait, you won't be able to see Q or the little parasite."_

Both Mercedes and Quinn's eyes widened. They could sense some serious lip trembling and blue watery eyes on the other side of the door. Merecedes, being the gossiper she was, couldn't help but lean more against the door to hear better. She told herself it wasn't spying. They were the ones in the middle of the hall and she was just judging when the best time to walk out the door would be, without being decapitated by the latina.

_"Sshh, B, look I'm sorry okay, I love you. I'm sure she'll open the door any second and then you can see Q okay?"_

Mercedes could only feel herself shrug. It wasn't any new news to her really. Ever since Brittany had let it slip that 'if sex was dating, Santana and her would be dating' she had been noticing the not-so-subtle glances and extra touches. Then, when she figured the blonde had stopped crying and the latina would not find a new way to use a ponytail holder as a murder weapon, she opened the wooden door and stepped out into the hospital hallway.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Brittany, but I think someone's excited to see you," Mercedes told the blonde with a wink and a smile, then looked away from Santana, whom she knew was sending a glare to the side of her head as she made her way to join the rest of the group in the waiting room.


End file.
